A powerful kitten of the highest predators clans
by Forbidden Creation
Summary: just look inside for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A powerful kitten of the highest predators clans**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

Summary: In this world there animals can take human shape if they want to but mostly stay in the form of warrior cats that fight to survive in this world .One of the warrior cat clans females (from the Shadow clan is also the second female in command in case the first female leader dies) gave birth to 6 healthy kits but the 6th one appeared to be the runt of the litter so while the other clan members were sleeping did the mother cat grab the runt with her mouth and brought him to San Pedro Valley Park where the highest predator clans will make a meal out of him not knowing that the very member that claimed that park as her territory was watching in disgust what the mother cat was doing but it sealed that leaders resolve for she will make sure that Akefia's mate will survive and be the strongest cat of all.

Warriors/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Reality pairings: Akefia/Yugi warnings - rape when it comes to Yugi's first time having sex in human form.

Chapter 00 prologue the clans in this story

**The Warrior Cat Clans 1-10**

**Thunder Clan**

**Shadow Clan**

**Wind Clan**

**Sky Clan**

**River Clan**

**Star Clan**

**Thief Clan**

**Pharaoh Clan**

**Rouge Clan**

**Strength/Hunter Clan**

**The Higher Up Predator Clans 1-38**

**The Black Dragon Clan/Order-Wolf/Hellhound Clans**

**Hawk Clans**

**Eagle Clans**

**Coyote Clans**

**Wolf Clans**

**Mountain Lion Clans**

**Crow Clans**

**Fox Clans**

**Devil Bat Clan**

**Magic Clans**

**Werewolf Clans**

**Devil Clans**

**Fallen Angel Clans**

**Death Clans**

**Bear Clans**

**Martial Art Clans**

**Swordsmanship Clans**

**Demon Clans**

**Hollow Clans**

**Dark Clans**

**Light Clans**

**Fire Clans**

**Ice Clans**

**Raccoon Clans**

**Elemental Clans**

**Dragon Clans**

**Music Clans (live together with Singer Clans)**

**Singer Clans (live together with Music Clans)**

**Vampire Clans**

**Weapon Partners Clans**

**Gundam Clans**

**Ninja Clans**

**Artist Clans**

**Video Game Clans (don't ask why on this one)**

**Pokemon Clans**

**Shape Shifter Clans**

**Ghost Wolf Pack/Clans**

**Prophecy Clans**

**Wolf Dragon 9/6/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**A powerful kitten of the highest predators clans**

**Don't own any of the characters but the characters I might add in.**

**( **bold**)**

**There will one new made up goddess with two names/meaning that is my idea.**

**Chapter 1: It begins**

It was night time in this world were animals could shapes shift into human form but they mostly stayed in their animal forms to survive in this world. In the Thunder cat clan a conservation was going on between Spotted Leaf and Fire Star about what the Star clan in the sky was saying about a kitten/cat that would become very powerful to the highest predators clans and become the mate to a young leader to the thief clan. To make some sense of this was that Akefia's father was still alive and leading the thief clan before the massacre happened that left Akefia in charge. An unknown to all of the cat clans at that time is that a legend will be born soon into world and would learn the first lesson really soon. At this very moment in the Shadow clan one of warrior cat females who was the second in command in case the first female leader dies had given birth to 6 healthy kittens but the 6th one appeared to the runt of the littler and in the rules of survival of the fittest that the strong survive an the weak die. So while the rest of the clan members were sleeping did the mother cat grab the runt with her mouth and brought him over to San Pedro Valley Park where the highest predator clans could or would make a meal out of him to end his life as a act of mercy seeing as how he was a runt of the littler not knowing that the very member **(who was the leader of The Black Dragon Clan/Order-Wolf/Hellhound Clan )**that claimed that park as her territory was watching in disgust what the mother cat was doing but it had sealed that leaders resolve for she will make sure that Akefia's mate will survive and be the strongest cat of all.

Once the mother cat**(who's name is Shadow Still Back) **had left did Wolf Dragon Night** (who is the author and was the leader of The Black Dragon Clan/Order-Wolf/Hellhound Clan ) **went up to the abandoned runt who will later be called Yugi an picked him up in her mouth and quickly went back to her den to take care of her new pup/hatchling and to have a clan meeting with the other highest predator clans. Having all of highest predator clans in one place for this meeting was going to be interesting as well as being a hectic knowing that they will also help decide the little runts fate. Before doing that did she create a true/blood clone to take care of the new member of the highest predator clan. Did Wolf Dragon Night then howl a call for a massive meeting for something big had just happened that will need all of their input for a decision on how to proceed. So once everyone was here did Wolf explain the situation to all of the clans did the Prophecy Clan step up to speak "this was foretold that this would happen to this little one who would become very powerful legend amongst the rest of the cat clans." Seeing that everyone agreed did Wolf say " well since everyone is in agreement I'll have the rest of my clan/order go out to put protective barriers' around other national parks and other places so everyone here can go to other hunting grounds in different part of the world." "Also the reason I'm doing this is because I have a feeling that something would happen to the world that will leave only the animals alive and that the landscape will/would change again like it has done before." The last bit that I had said was a bit disturbing but they could all feel the same thing as me since it was going to effect every thing in the world and that we would all have to prepare for what will be coming. So with that over and done with did everyone go about their duties same with the clans since the one I will be raising will have many friends in all of the clans here. It was after everyone left did I go to Lucifer my superior to see if the feeling I had on the planet was right but when I got there it seemed that all of the gods/goddess including the higher ups were there which to me seemed that it was something every serious. Lucifer upon seeing me did he "well it looks my successor is here and her title being the goddess called ~ Unify/Interfera so we can begin this meeting". During the meeting it had become apparent to me that even they could feel what was coming and that they approved of what I was doing for the animals since they would be the only beings left on the planet. Knowing that soon I will have to take my clones place did the meeting finally end did I get back into my wolf form that was a oddly colored (**my left side was black while my right side was white but I also had 3 colors on the tips of my ears: for my black ear it had red, blue, and white; for my white ear it had red, blue, and black. The reason for the colors were to mean my 4 elements which were fire, ice, darkness, and light.)** When I got back did my true/blood clone dispelled so I went about raising the abandoned kitten who I named Yugi to be what he was meant to become in the future but that was in a few years when he was older.

**Goddess Unify-means someone who can make anyone be allies with one another no matter who they were.**

**Goddess Interfera-means a person who has made it a habit to interfere with things that she doesn't like and sees that some things need some one to interfere with.**

Monday, January 17, 2011


End file.
